Vermilion
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: The burning of The Rockbell Villa was step one. The death of Hoenheim Elric was step two. Step three is the last. Code named as the 'promised day', step three means death. Can the two unlikely heros, Winry and Edward save Boston and the world itself?
1. Arrival

Hello to you, my fans! I've decided to continue this, but I made some changed to both the first and second chapters.

I know this was orginally rated 'M', then I changed it to 'T'. It's rated 'M' once again for it's later chapters. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Diclaimer: I don't own FMA...I like it though!!!!**

Chapter 1: Arrival

The sky was filled with thick black smoke. Blood and broken glass covered the ground in a horrid display. The crowd that had gathered to see the spectacle held their mouths in pure horror. Varied mumblings made their way through the crowd. "Who did this?" "Are their any survivors?" Questions as such were spread to the ears of others.

The fire department began to hose down the remnants of the burning home. An older man began to push his way through the crowd, making his way toward the house. A woman who had been in his way gasped, bowing in respect, "Master Hoenheim, please excuse me!" Hoenheim nodded and pressed forward.

The blond man strode over to the chief and asked sorrowfully, "What kind of monster can do such damage with no remorse?" The chief shook his head and let Hoenheim continue, "They all died then?" The chief went to nod before a young man ran up to him.

"Sir, we have found a survivor," he reported, a tint of relief in his voice.

The chief beamed and immediately asked, "What are we dealing with here?" The man lowered his head and led the way to a group of men. They were looming over a body the chief and Hoenheim's eyes widened at the form of a young girl. "Why, she's just child!"

Hoenheim eyed the girl before kneeling to the ground. He placed a hand on her cheek, which had been blackened with sot and smoke. She was quiet beautiful, with her sun kissed blond hair and sapphire eyes. He smiled and muttered, "She's still alive, thank goodness. A little rest and fresh air and she should be fine."

One of the men announced grimly, "But, Master Elric, she's the only survivor; an orphan at such a young age. What shall we do with her?" The chief eyed her then Hoenheim.

"I shall take her in," the older man announced. The chief and fire fighters stared at him in awe. "She is the daughter of the doctors named Rockbell. Her father did all he could for my Trisha. I owe him as much to take her in. She's around Edward's age anyway. It will no longer be discussed," Hoenheim stated.

The chief nodded and stood. The men watched as the dictator scooped up the girl and made his way away from the burning villa.

- - -

The female's eyes slowly fluttered open to find a white roof above her body. She lay on a comfortable surface. Thinking of the worst possible outcome of her previous endeavors, she unconsciously questioned no one in particular, "I am in heaven?" A chuckle came from somewhere in the room, capturing her attention.

As her gaze focused, she realized an older man with long blond hair sat in the room's corner. He looked somewhat familiar. He spoke kindly, "I would hope not. Miss, you are currently in my mansion. Please, I encourage you to find yourself at ease. You've been through a lot." She nodded and scanned the area.

The first thing she noticed was her clothes. She was garbed in a white silk dress. Its seam ended at her mid-thigh. The girl also spotted a slightly shorter black dress at the bed's end. An apron sat atop that along with stockings. _A maid's clothing?_ "Miss, may I ask your name?"

She shook it off and looked back to the man. She nodded and answered respectfully, "My name is Winry, sir. You are Hoenheim Elric, correct?" He nodded, "I must thank you. I would be dead currently if not for you. What may I do to repay you?"

Hoenheim chuckled once more and answered, "I owed your father for a previous aid, so it was really no problem. I will allow you to stay here if work for it. The other maids may aid you and there will be pay. What do you say, Winry?" Winry gasped and jumped up, bowing.

She shook her head, "No, sir! No pay will be needed for me. I will work for free." Hoenheim nodded and rose from his seat.

"I shall accept that, then. I will…" he was cut off by a young boy bursting into the room.

"Father! What did you want this…time?" The boy's question was halted by the realization his father and he were not alone.

He blinked a few times before looking to the older man. "Well, good morning Edward. You're right on time! I'd like for you to show our newest maid around the mansion. I would appreciate it if you'd end the tour with the kitchen. Leave her there then, alright?"

Edward heaved an annoyed sigh and muttered, "Yes, father." The two watched as the older Elric left the room. Edward heaved another sigh and gazed at Winry. His breath was caught in his throat. _Good mercy, she's beautiful! She can __**not**__ be a mere maid! _He gasped and shook the thoughts from his mind.

Winry slipped on her stockings and black dress. Her shoes and apron soon followed. She turned to Edward and curtsied, "My name is Winry, sir. We may leave whenever you wish." Edward smiled, increasing her heartbeat ten fold. _What a gorgeous boy! Oh, what am I thinking?! He's a major government official's son! Bad Winry. _The boy extended a hand to her.

He watched her look from his hand to his face. He laughed and stated, "Fear not Winry, I won't bite you. And, could you please call me Ed? No sir, no titles: just Ed. Edward is fine, but I prefer Ed." Winry smiled and took his hand, shaking it. The two turned and exited the room.

- - -

Winry looked around in amazement. The mansion was wondrously huge! Everywhere she looked, people were busy with some work. Ed explained the various jobs and rooms within his home. A smile glued to both the entire time. "This is wonderful. You're so lucky, Ed."

Ed gazed at her and laughed, "I don't think so, but whatever you say. If anyone would agree with you there, it's my brother Alphonse. He's too happy-go-lucky for his own good! Well, that just my opinion." Winry laughed as his face switched emotions wildly.

Edward snuck a glance at her and added, "What was it like where you use to live, Winry?"

Winry's eyes widened and she focused on the tiles below her. Ed noticed the look of terror in her eyes and immediately took a hold of her shoulder, soothing her gently, "You don't have to answer. I was just curious." A nod served as his answer.

The pair reached the kitchen and Edward reluctantly halted. "Well this is the kitchen. You should find a maid by the name of Rose in there. She should help you," Ed stated, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Winry picked up on this and giggled.

Ed's mind was thrown for a loop when the girl lunged into a tight embrace. "Thanks for the tour, Ed," she murmured into his chest. She released him and asked sweetly, "I'll see you later, then?"

Edward's face was crimson, but he shook it off as much as possible and replied cheerily, "Of course!" Winry nodded and turned toward the kitchen. Ed watched her go, then quickly turned on his heel and headed toward his father's study.

**_Please review! Thanks 4 reading!_**


	2. The Family Elric

Hello fans! As promised, here is the new and improved chapter 2. It is pretty long, but it explains a lot. The mystery also starts to come into play. A bit of Edward's past is revealed too!

Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.**

Chapter 2: The family Elric

The noises of girly laughter filled her ears as she entered the kitchen. She spotted three girls sitting at a table. Each of the girls looked about her age and all wore the same outfits as she. Winry took in a breath and stepped forward. One of the girls looked toward her and smiled, stating joyfully, "Well, I've never seen you before! Are ya new here?"

Winry gazed at the girl and returned the smile. "Actually, yes I am," she began, noticing the other females' attention on her now too, "My name is Winry. I'm a new maid here. I was told to find a Miss Rose."

The other maids all smiled and a tanned skin maid made her way over to Winry. She had nice brunette hair with pink highlights on her bangs. She held out her hand and said sweetly, "I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you. Did anyone show you around yet, Winry?"

Winry nodded and explained, "Yes, Ed gave me the grand tour already." She notice Rose's jaw drop along with the jaws of the other maids. She looked around nervously as asked, "W-what's wrong? What did I say?"

A small girl with short brunette hair ran up and screamed, "Nothing, Winry, but none of us has ever been acknowledged by Master Edward! Master Alphonse is a different matter of course, but even Rose hasn't spoken to Master Edward for long." Winry blinked a few times and watched as the girl from before stepped forward.

"You see, Winry, Master Edward has no time for us maids. Master Alphonse is a wonderful lad and is generally nice to everyone. Edward however, is rather seclusive and talks to no one but Miss Noah," the girl explained.

At the sound of the other woman's name, Winry frowned. _He has another woman. It's not like I had a chance anyway, but…still. _Rose picked up on her depressed state and asked, "You called him Ed? May I ask if he told you to call him that?"

Winry glanced up at her and nodded. "Yes, Ed told me titles are unnecessary and told me to use the shortened form. Sir Heonheim told him to show me around," Winry finished. Rose nodded and smiled at this. Winry noticed the other girls smiling.

The one with short brunette hair jumped and hugged her suddenly. Winry was taken aback by this slightly, but hugged back, confused. "Oh Winry, this is wonderful! Master Edward hasn't had a friend other than Miss Noah since Lady Trisha's death!" Winry cocked her head to the side.

Rose laughed and answered her mind's question, "Trisha was Master Edward's mother. Alphonse got over it awhile ago, but Edward never could. And don't be too saddened by Miss Noah. She's merely Edward's childhood friend. Nothing more. Or so Alphonse has told us." Winry heaved a sigh and squealed, hugging the girl tightly.

The dark skinned maid announced, "My name's Paninya! You already know Rose. And…" she was cut off by the girl in Winry's arms yelped.

"I'm Sciezska! We're going to be great friends, Win! I'm positive of it," she beamed. Winry looked up for a second and smiled.

"Win…I like it. It's a nice nickname. Okay! So, what'll we do first Rose?" Rose smiled and motioned for Winry to come to her. Rose gathered Winry into a hug and Paninya did the same.

"You can start by finding your room. I believe it is on my floor. I'll show you in a few minutes. Can you wait for me somewhere?"

"Um…sure. Where should I wait?"

Rose let out an 'hmm' and took her own chin in her hand, pondering quietly. Sciezska bellowed smartly, "How about the library? She can wait there!"

Paninya nodded and added, "The library is full of interesting books. We usually can't get Master Edward to leave the place. I think a good book is just what you need right now."

"Then it's settled, Paninya can you show her to the library?"

"Yeah, sure Rose. C'mon, Win," Paninya stated in a flat tone. Winry followed as instructed, leaving the other two maids alone.

"She's the one, don't you think, Rose?"

Rose sent a cryptic glance to Sciezska and replied darkly, "Maybe Master Hoenheim sensed it too. Perhaps he's trying to hide her."

"He's a fool. Dante will have her way no matter what. He was wrong to cross her. I hope he knows what he's gotten himself into, though. Envy might find this too easy otherwise he is," Sciezska noted with an evil chuckle, beginning to sweep the floor once more.

"He'll die eventually anyway; him and the girl. I just hate having to kill beautiful boys like Edward and Alphonse. Oh well." With that, Rose returned to her previous deed of preparing dinner.

- - -

The clanking of high heels echoed as the two maids reached a large door. It had a nice forest green color. "This is the library. Rose will be here shortly," Paninya explained calmly. Winry thanked her as she entered the book filled room.

There was a book for just about everything in the library. Shelves lined the walls as far as the eye could see. There were smaller green doors in certain places as well. _Must be for separating subjects,_ Winry guessed. The maid began to wonder the shelves, looking for something worth reading. She found that the main section was merely for research. _Let's try a door then,_ she mentally suggested.

There were four green doors. Each had a sign on it. They read: "Fiction, Nonfiction, Biographies, Study Hall". Winry decided to sift through the fiction department first.

- - -

A tall stack of books sat upon one of the study hall's tables. Winry sighed and picked up the first book she chose from the nonfiction section, a short book on mythology. The thought of Rose's late arrival struck her as odd, but she continued to wait. _Just awhile longer before I go looking for them again. _

Bored with the plain text before her, she glanced about the study hall, finding a large red door. "Strange," she thought aloud, "I swore that every door in the library was green." Curiosity took over and the girl found herself moving toward the alien door, her book still held tightly in her hand.

The door also had a sign on it. Written in large red letters, it read: "Elric". One of her petite hands grasped the door knob and a sudden 'click' echoed through the room.

Winry spun, trying to catch any intruders or witnesses. She turned back to the door and sighed, "I must be hearing things."

The door opened with a low creak. Poking her head in, she evaluated her surroundings. Red shelves, lesser in numbers than the other rooms, lined the little room. A candle by the door lit the room just enough so that one could read by it. She strode in, closing the door softly behind her.

Every book on the shelves had a volume number and a date written on it. Above that was a cross with a snake wrapped around it. _The Elric family symbol, I suppose._

Pulling one of the books from the second of three shelves, she flipped though it. The pages had notes on them along with scattered drawings of circles. The notes were nearly illegible, excluding one word that appeared a plethora of times: Alchemy.

Winry closed the book and returned it, waltzing toward the third shelf. The books remained the same until the last slot on the backside. It was completely empty, excluding one book. It was definitely unlike the others. There was no title, simply a black symbol of a dark cat, leading into a circle. _It reminds me of the Military symbol. It's…different, though. _

She grabbed the book and opened it to a random page near its mid-section. Shifting the mythology book in her arm, she read the notes written on the page, "Hope repealed slowly from the dark one and His people. Those who slip, the fools, shalt be removed from His world by the things they create. The poor souls brought back forcefully from the dead. They reap the living. Homunculi. The devils created by The Gate."

Winry's eyes, now wide with terror as she read the cryptic yet horrid notes, shook as she dropped her mythology book. She shakily returned the strange book to its place and fled, closing the door without any care as to how loud it was.

Sweat gathered on her face as she burst from the study hall. _I have to get away. That book…it's evil. _She yanked the door leading to the hallway open and leaned against it. Her breaths came in pants as she wiped her forehead.

After she had calmed she realized that she had left her pile of books sitting on the table. She turned to go put them away when Rose's voice called to her, "Hello Winry! Sorry I'm late."

The stunned girl turned to face Rose and smiled innocently. "Hey, no problem. I was just going to go look for you."

"Well, I'm here. I'll show you to your room now, then."

Winry took one last discreet glance back at the door and muttered, "Alright."

- - -

Rose lead Winry through a red carpeted corridor. "This is the hallway you shall be staying in. And that," she pointed to a red door with the Elric symbol on it, "is Master Edward's room. I do believe he may help you if you should ever need anything." She halted at one of the doors and spun around to face Winry.

Winry nodded at her and asked bluntly, "Where is Alphonse's room?"

"That's in the blue corridor. This is the red. Master Hoenhiem has the green corridor. I'll show you them tomorrow, I suppose."

Winry blinked. "Why do they have different corridors?"

"The Masters and their personally servants stay in their corridors. I, Sciezska, and Paninya stay in the blue corridor with Master Alphonse."

"Why am I in Edward's corridor then?"

Rose giggled and the answered in a lovely voice, "He requested that you do. Right after your tour, he ordered that you be made his personal servant."

As the color came to Winry's face, she nodded. "Who else is in this corridor?"

Rose put a finger under her chin and sighed, "Well, Gracia and her daughter Elysia stay under Edward. There is also Mei and Nina."

"Wait! So, most of the people who serve Edward are young girls?"

Rose nodded once, muttering a "yes".

Winry shook her head angrily. "Why!? Why does he make small girls work!?"

Rose sighed and giggled, "Winry, Master Edward has never _needed_ servants. He lets them do as they please. Actually, besides Miss Noah, they're the only ones he talks to. Look out that window. I believe it is near dinner time. Edward should still be playing with them."

Winry walked slowly to the large window to find a group of three young girls and Edward rolling around in the grass. A slightly older woman sat by a fountain beside them, laughing as one with short brown hair tackled Ed to the floor. The other two, one with long black hair and one with equally long brown hair, laughed and joined them on the ground.

The smile glued to Edward's face was endearing. He made it look like the girls belonged to him. A smile crept upon Winry's mouth. Rose stood beside her and whispered, "Do you wish to tell them to come in? Dinner is almost ready."

Winry nodded and hurried out of the hallway and down the large flight of stairs, hoping secretly to join them in their fun.

- - -

The red door of the study hall opened easily, much to her surprise. The clanking of her heels rang in the room, bouncing off the walls. She neared the last shelf and found nothing out of place. As her eyes wandered down she found a book lying on the floor.

"It would seem that someone here knows too much. Step two might have to be put into action sooner than we previously thought," Paninya muttered to the man behind her.

A sick grin crossed his face as he replied darkly, "Call Dante. We strike in three days' time."

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are happiness!! Please review!_**


	3. Trance

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long but... I PRESENT YOU WITH VERMILION CHAPTER 3!!! This is a _very important _scene between Ed and Winry. The first major step they have. Oh, and I promise a lemon soon! Maybe next chapter...^_^ You'll have to wait and see.

**Dislaimer: I don't own Fma...blast...-_-**

**_Warning: This chapter contains lime (slightly arousing) material! You've been warned^_^_**

Enjoy and Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Trance

Edward sighed as he plopped down in the grass, arms folded neatly over his stomach in content. The sounds of his girls lying down beside him forced his eyes open. Elysia, closest to him, gazed at him though one open eye. Laughing, he rolled toward her, poking her nose gently.

Mei shot up, shouting, "Intruder!" Nina and Elysia also sat up to watch as a young woman strode into the courtyard.

Gracia glanced once at the woman before sighing and soothing the children gently, "Its okay, girls. She means no harm." She turned to Winry, flashing a radiant smile in her direction, "Right?"

"Right."

Surprised, but greatly pleased to see her, Edward leapt to his feet and beckoned her forward. "Good evening, Winry! How have you been fairing? Did you see your room yet?"

A smile graced her lips as she approached him. "Eager are we? I'm fairing fine and I saw my room. The mansion's beautiful, by the way. And the library is amazing!"

Edward smiled, nodding joyfully. He sent a meaningful glance at Gracia. She nodded and giggled, adding, "Come girls, it is time for dinner now."

Three simultaneous groans had the Winry, Gracia and Edward laughing again. The girls submitted, coming toward Edward to receive kisses on their cheeks. "Bye Ed," they yelled, jogging to the door.

"Good night, Master," Gracia muttered while following them.

The two stared after the girls for awhile. Eventually, Ed glanced at Winry to find her returning his gaze. They once again broke out into laughter.

Winry took his hand gently and began tugging him toward the fountain. She sat on its edge, him close beside her. "The girls are so cute," Winry amended.

"They are."

"It's so nice that you play with them like that. Do they have parents, beside Elysia?"

Edward shook his head grimly, sadly smiling. "Mei and Nina are orphans. Actually, Nina came here just like you did, sort of. Her father was a scientist studying alchemy. He was going to lose his job with the military soon.

"One night, he shot himself. A candle in the room fell and his house burned. Nina was staying here with Elysia and me at the time. She always came over to play. We got a letter that the Tucker house was on fire. Nina was hurt, so Gracia offered to take her.

"We first saw Mei by a lake not too far from here. You can see it from my father's study. She told us she was alone so we took her in, too. Mei's a bit tense around people she doesn't know, but she'll come around." Gazing off into the forest with liquid gold eyes, Edward smiled to himself.

"You love them, don't you?"

"Yeah. They're like _my_ daughters. Fatherly instinct fucked me over big time, huh? A nineteen year old dad of three kids?! Pretty scary."

"No, I think it's amazing."

Ed's head shot in her direction, watching her with awed eyes. _"Did she really just say that? Even Noah thinks it's a bad idea, but her…she isn't like Noah…not at all."_

"I mean, Elysia should be fine with her mother, but it's wonderful to give Nina and Mei a family; even if it's just you. Is Gracia like their mom, too?"

When Ed found his voice a moment later, he answered blandly, "Not to Mei and Nina, no. Gracia has tried to make them feel like they're hers. It…hasn't worked though. I wish I could give them a mother. I just don't know how."

Feeling the anguish in his body pour from his like a faucet, Winry muttered absent mindedly, "Maybe I…"

Edward returned his gaze to the lovely woman before him. "Maybe what?"

"No…never mind. It was foolish."

"Please Win? I want to hear what you have to say. Please?"

Winry focused her eyes on the ground. A blush found her cheeks and she found herself _wanting_ to tell him.

She gasped aloud. _"What is he doing to me?"_

"Win?"

Timidly, she glanced at him through her eyelashes, blinking coyly twice. "Yes?"

Edward's heart halted completely, skipping at least two beats before starting at an extremely fast pace. The innocent gesture stirred his stomach and did interesting things to his groin. His hand gripped his pants painfully as heat conjured around his naval. _"What is she doing to me?"_

Noticing his emotional pause, Winry straightened to look him in the eyes. She soon found herself lost in a sea of rich amber. His gaze was heated, transferring the warmth to a spot between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the throbbing at her core.

Neither seemed to notice how they were slowly leaning toward one another, for they were far too far gone in the other's trance. It wasn't until their lips were a mere centimeter apart did either realize their position.

With a strangled gasp, Winry turned her head, avoiding the contact her heart and body screamed for. Edward stared at her confusedly. Eager to continue, but concerned as to why she stopped he muttered, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should do this."

He paused. "Why not?"

Her head snapped toward his in surprise. "Why not?! Edward, you are a diplomat's son! And who am I?" Tears streamed down her face pathetically and she wept, "Who am I?! A lowly, orphaned maid with no future! You can do so much better!" She diverted her gaze, sobbing to the ground. "You can do so much better," she muttered softly.

A strong hand secured her chin in its grasp, forcing her to stare into his now fierce eyes. She continued to sob quietly, closing her eyes. She couldn't face him. It was too hard.

"Winry."

Her heart ached and more tears spilled over. _"Why am I crying so much?! I haven't cried about my parent's death, even! Why now? Why him!?" _

"Winry look at me."

Reluctantly, her eyes opened. She marveled to herself. Even with such fierce eyes, he was _beautiful. _

Ed studied her face for awhile before speaking, "Winry, you've only been here a day. But, you do know a bit about me. Do you honestly think any of that matters to me?"

She nodded.

"Hmm. Well, I haven't left a very good impression of myself, now have I? Let me tell you something. My mother was a simple girl from a rural town. My father found her on one of his vacation 'get a ways'. It took them a week before he was begging her to follow him back to his home. And she did.

"My mom was with my dad for a year before she got pregnant with me. One year after my birth, my brother came into the picture. When I was seven and Al was six, she got really sick. Some local doctors by the name of Rockbell tried their best to help but, she died."

"My parents…"

Ed cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Rockbell. That's my last name. Winry Rockbell: daughter of the Rockbell doctors."

He stared at her with true awe. "Wow. I didn't know that." His anger sparked again. "And you say you're just a maid?! Hogwash! Anyway, what I'm saying is this: my dad loved my mom more than anything. And she was more 'normal and lowly' than you are! Rank doesn't make a difference to me either! So, now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kiss the living day lights out of you."

Winry gazed into his heated amber orbs. Passion, anger and need all resided there.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and smiled. "I've got nothing."

"Good." Then he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

It felt so good.

A perfect mixture of passion, danger and heat. Winry let out a low moan as he smothered her in his taste, smell and kiss. She willed her lips to move against his. The action sent electric sparks flying through the two.

Ed deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and crushing her to him. She returned his kiss zealously, running her fingers through his golden hair. Playfully, Ed's tongue slid across her bottom lip. Winry sighed contently into his mouth.

In the heat of passion, Winry tugged a bit too hard on Ed's sleeve, sending them plummeting to the grass below. Their lips separated with a 'smack' sound. It wasn't long before, much to the dismay of their air deprived lungs, their mouths were tacked together once more.

Edward repositioned his body into a more comfortable position, not understanding where it put them until Winry moaned quite loudly. He parted lips with her, ignoring her disappointed cry.

He was straddling her waist, sitting on his knees, so that either of her pearly thighs lay between his own. The heat coming from her core rose certain parts of his anatomy equally. Ed trained his eyes back to hers. Winry's sapphire orbs burned and sizzled with undying need. A groan escaped him as she seized his lips.

Happy beyond belief and horny as hell, Winry began to memorize his face with her hands. Gently stroking his cheekbones and lower neck, she melted into him completely, falling back so his chest made contact with hers. Breaking the kiss, she threw her head back at the sensation of his hard, muscular chest against her breasts.

Edward groaned, kissing her neck and collarbone messily while licking her skin all the while. Anymore physical stimulation or teasing and he'd find himself making love to his maid in the middle of the courtyard.

However reluctantly, he pulled back, falling onto his bottom between her legs. Winry relaxed, laying back and staring into the orange sky as her breathing began to regulate. Edward watched her chest rise and fall frantically, smiling internally and fighting with his testosterone to avoid peeking within her dresses.

_"Why did you stop!? You could have just eaten __**her**__ for dinner, twit!" _He chuckled at his inner self's logic.

Standing, Edward reached for Winry's hand. "We'll miss dinner if we don't head inside soon. And trust me, Rose is an _amazing _cook!"

"Kay."

Ed pulled Winry to her feet and led her into the house, holding onto her hand the entire way. Winry smiled to herself. _"I love him."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love!

I love the inner self's comment. There will be quite a few more appearences by Ed's inner devil. By the next two chapters, the story will pick up action wise. So look out for Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Dante, kay?

Remember: REVIEWS! ^_^ I love you all!


End file.
